カゲロウデイズ (Kagerou Daze)
|singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = Jin (music, lyrics, arrangement) * Sidu (illust, video) * Gacchan (mixing, mastering) * Chuuta (encode) |links = }} Background Jin's third work and one of the tracks for the Kagerou Project. It is his most notable song; the original Nico Nico upload has over six million views. "A song that will overwhelm your eyes." The story behind the song revolves around a boy, Hibiya, and a girl, Hiyori. On August 15, Hibiya witnesses Hiyori running out into the street to retrieve a black cat and getting hit by a truck. The heat apparently mocks him in his daze, and he blacks out. He wakes up and it is August 14. He tells Hiyori about his strange dream that took place in the park they were walking in. Just as she steps in front of him, a pole falls from the sky and pierces through her. The heat once again laughs at him, and, before he blacks out, he notices Hiyori seems to be smiling as she dies. This process repeats for decades, the same two days happening again and again. Finally, Hibiya decides to take action and pushes Hiyori out of the way of the truck and is killed himself. In the end, it shows Hiyori was also caught in the loop. It turns out that she had been trying to save Hibiya from death, so the cycle still continues on. Succeeding versions . }} Lyrics Derivatives |utau = |producers = ShinySerebii (tuning, UST) |categories = UTAU Cover |links = nn sm15843220; yt P3nh-k9cpw4 }} |human = |categories = Arrangement; Human Cover |links = nn sm23048694; yt k6zYElHgeoA }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm15785175; yt 1TEK3QIm0WY }} (vocals), nekobolo (mixing, encode) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm15934188; yt iF-1CHlWqYs }} (vocals, encode), Soraru (mixing), Wannyanpu (PV) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm18620096; yt 7o0v_10BmzU }} (vocals) |categories = Human Cover |links = nn sm16180289; yt q22eJpPyW_c }} (vocals), marasy (piano arrangement), Kara (illust) |categories = Human Cover; Alternative Language; Arrangement |links = nn sm20809447; yt ZBXZ7oGu6xU }} |dance = |producers = (dancer), Mafumafu (mixing), dugong (photography, edit), Mashita (choreography) |categories = Dance Cover |links = nn sm16981341 }} |arrangement = |producers = itikura (arrangement), Uni (illust) |categories = Remix; UTAU Cover |links = nn sm16570819; yt ezFH-qpjfII; sc itikura_sc1/itikuraremix-2 }} |fanmadepv = |spinoff = . }} . }} }} Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru Vocaloid Selection for Piano 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *Vocaloid Best Selection series (sheet music) *Vocaloid Super Selection. *Vocalo☆Band Score vol.2. Novel The first volume of a novel based on this song was released on June 11, 2012 from KCB Bunko. The sixth volume was released on April 10, 2015. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *VOCAROCK collection 3 feat. 初音ミク *Vocalodream feat. 初音ミク *Mekakucity Actors *Mekakucity Days *HATSUNE ROCK feat. 初音ミク *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ～memories～ *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *VOCALOID 超BEST -impacts- *VOCA NICO☆PARTY *MEKAKUCITY V'S *初音ミク「マジカルミライ 2014」 Live *Re:Start *Vocaloseasons feat. 初音ミク～Summer～ Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Hatsune Miku Magical Mirai 2014 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Gallery Street Pop.jpg|Miku's Street Pop module for the song "Kagerou Days" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd External links Official Unofficial |vlw = カゲロウデイズ (Kagerou Daze) }} Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Kagerou Project series Category:Concert songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures Category:Remastered songs